meeting
by Malana
Summary: When Sam is too busy to give his cousin a tour, Charlie fills in. Dawn/Charlie fluff. X-over with The West Wing


Title: Meeting

Author: Malana

Distribution: Want it, take it. Just please let me know.

Rating: G

Pairing: Dawn/Charlie Young

Crossover with The West Wing

Spoilers: Future fic for Buffy. Spoilers for the finale. Dawn is in her

early 20's. Um...sometime around season 4 for The West Wing. After the

re-election, but before Sam left.

Dawn Summers stood in lobby of the White House, waiting. She smiled when she saw a familiar face coming toward her.

"Sam!"

"Dawnie, it's good to see you again." Sam reached his cousin and pulled her into a hug.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sam. I'm an adult now. Can we not use the cutsy name, please?"

Sam grinned. "All right. So, how's college going?"

"Pretty good." Dawn linked her arm though Sam's as they headed out of the lobby into the man part of the building. "Graduation is in a few months. You're going to be there, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sam stopped walking and turned to Dawn. "Hey, listen. I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to give you the tour tonight. I have to work on a speech. The President decided at the last minute he wanted something changed. But I do have tomorrow off. We can spend the day together, I'll show you around the city."

"Oh, it's okay, Sam. I can just go back to the hotel. We can do the tour next time I'm in town."

Dawn's tone was light, but Sam was sure that he could see disappointment in her eyes. "Well, if you don't mind, Charlie Young said he wouldn't mind giving you the tour."

"The President's personal aide? Doesn't he have better things to do with his time?" Dawn asked.

"Hey, what could be he have to do that was better than spending time with my beautiful, charming young cousin?"

Dawn rolled her eyes again. "Sam..."

"All right, all right. Come on, I'll introduce you to Charlie."

Sam started walking again, Dawn beside him. Together they made there way to the outer part of the Oval Office. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw the young man seated at a desk. She had seen pictures of him in the news, following the shooting in Rosslyn. Dawn had been struck by him then, but he was even more handsome in person.

Charlie looked up and smiled as the couple entered the room. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw the girl who he assumed was Sam's cousin. She was beautiful. She had a shy smile on her face that Charlie found completely enchanting. He was definitely glad that he had told Sam he would give Dawn a tour.

He stood, and crossed the room to meet them. "Hi, you must be Sam's cousin."

Sam hadn't failed to notice the look that the two exchanged. He smiled softly to himself. "Charlie, that is Dawn Summers. Dawn, this is Charlie Young."

"It's nice to meet you," Dawn said as she shook Charlie's hand. She meant it too. She was not longer disappointed that Sam wouldn't be giving her the tour.

Sam excused himself, apologizing to Dawn once again that he had to work. Dawn and Charlie barely noticed Sam's departure. They just stood there for a moment, smiling at each other.

"So, Dawn. Where are you from?" Charlie asked.

"I'm from California. I'm in college right now, but technically I'm from L.A. I lived there when I was little, and then again during high school. I was living in a town called Sunnydale, but it kind of collapsed a few years ago."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I remember hearing about that on the news. They still aren't really sure what happened there, are they?"

"No, no they aren't." Dawn really wanted to change the subject. "So, should we begin the tour?"

Charlie smiled. "Sure, I'll show you were all the excitement takes place."

"Sounds great."

A few hours later.

Charlie and Dawn stood in front of Dawn's hotel room door, smiling.

"So, I had a really great time tonight, Charlie. Thanks for giving me the tour. It was a like of fun."

"Well, I had a lot of fun giving it. How long are you staying in town?"

"I'm here for about a week. Then I'm back to college to finish the semester."

"Well," Charlie began reluctantly, "I should probably be going."

Dawn nodded, then she blurted out what she had been thinking since they had gotten to the hotel. "You could come inside if you like."

Charlie smiled, but shook his head. "I really shouldn't. I mean, Sam would kill me."

Dawn looked down, disappointed. She cursed herself for being so forward. Of course Charlie didn't think of her that way. He was just being nice to Sam's little cousin.

"But," Charlie continued, "I'd love to see you later in the week. We could go out to dinner or something."

Dawn looked up in surprise, a huge smile on her face. "I'd love that."

"Great. I'll call you later than, and we can arrange a date. I really should be going. I have an early day tomorrow." He leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Dawn's cheek. "Goodnight, Dawn."

"Goodnight Charlie." Dawn watched Charlie walk down the hall for a moment, before she turned and stepped into her room. She collapsed onto her bed, and giggled softly to herself. Tonight had been wonderful, and she knew she'd be waiting impatiently for Charlie's call.

Of course, now she had to tell Sam.


End file.
